


Raise My Body Back To Life

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AT THE END, Harry uses a gun, He is covered though!, Louis is not wearing clothes for any of this, Louis is the person he brings back to life, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Necromancer Harry, Necromancy, Pre-Relationship, Violence, evil witch - Freeform, except not that cute?, the violence is minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: “You sure about this?” Harry asks one last time, looking over his shoulder at the young blonde standing there. She’d come to his office earlier in the night and nearly interrupted Harry’s meeting about a case he’s working on with the Chief of Police in her haste to get her brother back. Luckily, his assistant, Niall had held her off until he was done. “Death changes people sometimes. He’ll remember it. All of it. Dying, how it felt. If it hurt. You’re positive you want to put him through that?”“I don’t,” she says, wringing her hands and biting her lip to stop it trembling, “but I have to.”Harry stares, taking her in. Her eyes shine with unshed tears but she’s standing tall, certain. Harry nods once and turns back around to face the body lying on the metal slab before him. His name is Louis Tomlinson and, as he rolls up his sleeves, Harry Idly notices how gorgeous he was.Is.He hopes this isn’t going to traumatize Louis.Inspired by Kill My Mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 127
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	Raise My Body Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for running this fest! And my betas for making it the best it could possibly be when I gave it to them at the last minute. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title and inspiration both come from the song Kill My Mind.

“You sure about this?” Harry asks one last time, looking over his shoulder at the young blonde standing there.

She’d come to his office earlier in the night and nearly interrupted Harry’s meeting about a case he’s working on with the Chief of Police in her haste to get her brother back. Luckily, his assistant, Niall had held her off until he was done.

“Death changes people sometimes. He’ll remember it. All of it. Dying, how it felt. If it hurt. You’re positive you want to put him through that?” he asks, trying to make sure she grasps the gravity of the situation.

“I don’t,” she says, wringing her hands and biting her lip to stop it trembling, “but I have to.”

Harry stares, taking her in. Her eyes shine with unshed tears but she’s standing tall, certain.

Harry nods once and turns back around to face the body lying on the metal slab before him. His name is Louis Tomlinson and, as he rolls up his sleeves, Harry Idly notices how gorgeous he was. _Is_. He hopes this isn’t going to traumatize Louis.

Harry takes a deep breath and reaches out, laying his hands on the cold skin of Louis’ left ankle, just below where he’s lifted the privacy sheet covering Louis’ lower half. It’s the least intrusive place he can think of so it’s his go-to spot for this part of his job. He closes his eyes, muttering the incantation his grandmother taught him as he feels his magic working, knitting together dozens of small wounds and nursing cells back to life. Once the surface is healed, his magic moves deeper, fixing internal ruptures, evaporating the mess left behind, urging organs to work again.

Eventually, the flesh beneath Harry’s hands warms and the man wakes, sitting up with a scream and raising his arms in an effort to cover his face to shield him from whatever it was that had killed him. From his reaction, he must have seen his death coming and Harry feels immediately remorseful for the nightmares he knows Louis will have as a result. Probably every time he closes his eyes until they close again for good.

“You’re alright,” Harry says, moving to cage the man in a tight embrace that pins his arms down, stopping them from flailing until the phantom pain of his death passes. “You’re alright,” he mutters over and over until the man stills in his arms, only his tears and ragged breaths left to calm. 

“What happened?” Louis asks in a broken whisper. 

“You died,” Harry tells him softly. “Your sister paid for me to bring you back. She said it was important so I agreed to it. I’m Harry, by the way. Will you be okay if I let go of you?” He won’t lie to those he Raises, but he can be gentle with the truth. 

“I think so,” Louis says, sitting up straight as Harry releases him slowly, hands held out in case Louis feels weak. It’s not unusual for the newly Raised. “Where is my sister?”

“She’s right here,” Harry answers, turning to gesture to the blonde girl that hired him. 

Louis’ eyes widen when he sees her and he scrambles off the table, pulling the sheet with him and holding out a hand in front of him while the other holds the sheet closed. “That’s not my sister.”

“Louis?” the girl asks, confusion and hurt passing over her face. “What are you talking about?”

“I do background checks on everyone I bring back, Louis,” Harry tells him, holding out a hand too, both in an attempt to appear harmless and also preparing to bring up a biotic shield should Louis attack them. “She had a family photo with both of you in it and her license matches your sister’s. Maybe this is just a side-effect of coming back. Give yourself a minute to reacclimate.”

“She’s not my sister,” Louis repeats, reaching out and grasping Harry’s wrist with his other hand. Harry lets it happen. He doesn’t sense any danger from Louis. At least, not directed at him. Louis tries to pull Harry closer to him, maybe even behind him, as though to shield him. “She looks close, but the details aren’t quite right. It’s a glamour. That’s the witch that killed me.”

Harry turns to look at her. She looks back with confusion, hopeless desperation lining her eyes. She’s just a girl. 

Harry shakes his head, turning back to Louis. “If she wanted you dead, why would she bring you back?”

“She didn’t _want_ me dead,” Louis corrects him, a manic laugh falling from his lips. “She wanted my magic, to be able to turn lead into gold. She needed me to help fund her nefarious schemes, so she set a trap for me. It was just her bad luck that it killed me instead of trapping me.”

“You have magic?” Harry asks, just as Louis lowers his hand. Is that why he had his hand raised? Not to keep them away, but to protect himself with magic? Oh shit. Harry didn’t… he didn’t know. Fuck.

“Not anymore apparently,” Louis says, smirking at the girl, “because you didn’t tell him, did you, Witch?”

“What difference does it make, Alchemist?” the girl asks bitterly, dropping her glamour and suddenly she’s a tall, severe-looking brunette. 

“I didn’t know he had magic,” Harry informs her, turning so that she’s not at his back anymore and lowering his own hand. He rests it on his hip instead. If she’s powerful enough to fool his own magic with her glamour, his shield will be no match for her. “When I brought him back to life, I didn’t know to bring his magic back with him.”

“It’s gone,” Louis taunts her, stepping up as though he’s going to stand next to Harry, but Harry holds an arm out, keeping Louis behind him. He’s human now, he’ll need protection. “Out of your reach forever, Witch.”

“Guess neither one of you is any good to me then,” she says, throwing out a hand to blast a spell at them, probably to kill them.

Harry is faster. 

A loud **bang** echoes off the metal cabinet doors of the morgue milliseconds before the witch screams in pain, a hole in the center of her palm. She growls and throws out her other hand at them. 

Louis flinches, closing his eyes against whatever killing spell she’s aimed at them but Harry calmly lowers his gun as nothing happens. 

“It’s alright,” Harry tells him, watching with amusement as Louis cracks one eye open to find out what’s going on. He opens the other eye as the witch tries again, stamping her foot like a child when _again_ nothing happens.

“What did you do to me, Necromancer?” She spits at Harry.

Harry lifts the gun, careful not to point it at anyone, showing her the side of it as he waves it smugly. “Binding bullets. The second your blood coated the etchings on the bullet, you were bound from using magic ever again.”

“NO!” she screams, stalking closer before Harry points his weapon back at her, halting her steps. “I will kill you,” she seethes.

“You can try, but I have better weapons. _And_ ,” Harry tells her, holding up his phone in his other hand, a call open on the screen, “the police will be here any moment.”

*

Harry watches as the witch, Allegra Po, number four on the FBI’s Top Ten Most Wanted Supernatural Beings list, is tucked safely into the back of a police car. He crosses the hospital parking lot to where Louis stands, talking with a police officer, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to cover his nudity. Harry supposes it’s probably a little warmer than the sheet from the morgue.

“Harry,” the police officer nods in greeting, closing his notepad and tucking it away as he addresses Louis again. “That’s all we need for tonight. Do you need a ride somewhere, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Actually, I can do that, if you don’t mind,” Harry offers, checking with Louis for permission. He imagines there are some things that need to be said.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agrees easily, nodding at Harry before thanking the police officer.

Harry leads Louis to his car when he’s ready, opening the door for him and then closing it once he’s settled, circling the vehicle to get in the driver’s side.

He does all the things he’s supposed to, buckles in, checks his mirrors, starts the car. “Where to?” he asks, looking over at Louis who looks troubled, like he has no idea where he even could go, maybe he hasn’t thought that far ahead.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know how long it’s been. And it’s late. If my family thinks I’m dead, showing up on their doorstep could be a bit of a shock for them,” he explains, wringing his hands in his lap.

“Three days,” Harry tells him, glad that he at least has this answer. “I won’t bring back anyone that’s been gone longer than a week. Any longer and the damage I’d have to repair could be too much for me. I asked the witch when I thought she was your sister, but people have a tendency to lie when their loved ones are at stake, so I also checked the coroner’s report and it was dated three days ago.”

Louis nods at the knowledge. “Thanks.”

“Also, I’m sorry,” Harry adds, unable to keep himself from saying it. He fucked up so badly with this Raising. “About your magic. I should have checked for traces even if she didn’t tell me about it. I usually do but this was all so last minute that I--”

Harry stops talking abruptly when he feels Louis’ hand rest on his over the gear shift. 

“Don’t,” Louis says, turning in his seat to face Harry fully. “I didn’t ask to have magic and honestly, it was more trouble than it was worth. Being the only alchemist in the world is a dangerous gig.” He’s smiling by the end of his speech, squeezing Harry’s fingers playfully. “Honestly, you did me a favor.”

“Okay, good,” Harry laughs, relieved that he hadn’t inadvertently ruined this man’s life. "I’m glad to hear that.”

Harry definitely notices when Louis doesn’t remove his hand from Harry’s, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks when Louis only smirks at him when he notices Harry noticing. 

“Uhm,” Harry clears his throat. “Do you want to crash at my place for the night and I can take you to your family tomorrow and help you explain what happened?”

“That sounds wonderful, actually.” Louis does remove his hand now so that he can buckle himself in before he relaxes into his seat. “I’m exhausted.”

“I bet you are,” Harry agrees, putting the car into gear to head home. 

“I owe you one, Harry,” Louis says with a yawn. “Maybe two.”

“Nah,” Harry argues, keeping his eyes on the road. “This is something that happened to you, not something you asked for. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Maybe I want to,” Louis suggests, raising a brow playfully when Harry glances over at him. “Maybe I like the idea of having an excuse to see you again after I go home tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Harry says with a smile. “I can live with that.”

Louis laughs out loud at the comment. “Me too, Necromancer. Me too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
